Fullmoon Party - Ocean Grail
Investigate the gigantic battle ship! Fullmoon Party - Ocean Grail is an two-part event. The first half occurred on September 2 - 10, 2013, and the second half occurred on September 10 - 17, 2013. Rule Story Arianrhod Castle is facing unprecedented crisis. Main harbors were ruined by unknown gigantic battle ship. Arianrhod was about to collapse. Axe Knight Galahad: "Galahad reporting! All the harbors are destroyed by a gigantic battle ship. We must do something or we can't import goods and have to suffer from hunger!" Sage Knight Lancelot: "People who lives near harbor got afraid and evacuating to the inland. Our nation is not functioning. Our people might provoke a riot if we don't do something." Queen Arthur: "Our naval harbor is destroyed so we can't do anything if someone invaded our nation." Axe Knight Galahad: "It must be Montorrent Empire's work. Everytime we have problems, it's their work." Queen Arthur: "Wait. They are our enemy but they don't have abilities to create that gigantic battle ship. Galahad! I'm ordering you to investigate the battle ship. Investigate don't destroy." Sage Knight Lancelot: "I'll go with her! I believe it's a heavy duty for Galahad." Queen Arthur: "No. I want you warrior to go with Galahad. Could you help us again? I owe you. I'll give you these in return. Thank you." Axe Knight Galahad: "I almost forgot to tell you but this time, rankings are divided by their levels. You are assigned to Class so don't forget. Stop complaining. Let's go!" About Event Period How to Play Area Bosses Arianrhod Castle Town Tarbello City Riventina Seacoast Pinnand Ocean Cave Raid Bosses * Vortex Dragon Hydra Ulis * Lila Vortex Dragon Hydra Ulidus * Gold King Karmeharme Arianrhod Treasure About Ranking Reward This is a new feature introduced in this event. Similar to colosseum-type events, players are put into different classes depending on their level where they get appropriate rewards. Trophy Time Treasure Area Gogasha Ocean Street Here comes a Super Raid Boss Added Area Pinnand Ocean Cave Get an anniversary card and evolve it! Trophy Mission Lists of Trophy mission 1st Half 2nd Half Reward Slot Machine How to get Coins Slot Reward Sample * Coins are only valid during the event "Milky Way the Galactic River". * Coins can not be gifted. * Gold coins are guaranteed for symbols equal or better than Bahamut. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Tips Tips on getting Coins Event Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Obtain through Mythical Knights Card Pack Obtain through Mythical Knights Card Pack II * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Mythical Knights CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event * Lunar Mare Water will change to Private Battle Elixir when "Ocean Grail" ends. Card Pack Item Detail Rewards Trophy Rewards Slot Machine * When you win with a symbol equal or above Bahamut, the remaining # of rewards will decrease by 1. * When you win with a symbol equal or below Kujata, the remaining # of rewards will stay the same. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Achieve Area Clear Arianrhod Castle Town Tarbello City Riventina Seacoast * You will get to choose one from three 1st year anniversary cards. Pinnand Ocean Cave Every time the boss is defeated, a reward is chosen randomly from the Reward Box until all 200 items are depleted along with one Neptune Kujata and an amount of Event Points. * You can't trade Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR. Event Pt * Only the first 20 people to reach 550 million EPt will receive this card. Added rewards on September 13 Treasure * 50, 100 will appear after you find 50 each of 5, 10, 30, 60, 10, 30, 50, 100 and 10, 30, 50, 100 * You can receive up to 5 of Dagon, Sea God Lir and Sea Goddess Ran each. * You can receive up to 2 of Captain Lucius. Ranking Personal 1st Half 2nd Half Daily During the Event, top Event Pt rankers will get the following rewards! You get one set of rewards on certain days. Guild 1st Half 2nd Half Damage Category:Event